pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan Ivanov
Ivan Ivanov is a boy that flew from Russia to Danville to have a vacation away from home. He's a very good friend of Phineas & Ferb, and he always helps them out. He gained a summer job at O.W.C.A. after meeting Carl. The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb Ivan Arrives Personality Ivan is kind, sensitive, funny & very handsome. Ivan doesn't mind when everyone makes funny jokes and tease him, but he doesn't like anyone making fun of him. Ivan sometimes lies, as seen in "Ivan & Adam's Lies". He can get angry sometimes when a bully threatens his friends or family or anything else. He is also scared of heights, bees and most other insects. Also, when hanging out with girls, he's incredibly shy. Physical Appearance Skills Ivan is a very good musician & he knows how to play on the keyboard, and he knows how to write songs very well, when he started his own music band after trying to get into Jeremy and the Incidentals. He also plays bass quite well. He's also good at playing video games, mostly platformers, racing games & shooters. He also invents big ideas on a few occasions, though they pale in comparison to Phineas & Ferb's big ideas. He also knows how to skate on a skateboard, and can pull off a few impressive tricks. He also does tricks on a bicycle, a trike, a snowboard and even his own car. He's considered as a "Russian Kick Buttowski" because of his daredevil attitude. Relationships 'Adam Williams' 'Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher' Ivan gets on well with Phineas & Ferb. He always builds inventions with them, but can be the boss sometimes. He also sometimes takes Candace's place to bust them. Phineas & Ferb like Ivan very much and think of him as a brother. Even though Phineas & Ferb like Ivan, they can sometimes argue. 'Candace Flynn' Candace, along with Phineas, Ferb & Isabella likes Ivan very much and thinks of him as Jeremy if he was Russian. She always likes hanging out with Ivan, whether it's a date, playing video games, or even busting her brothers. However, they have a bit of a rivalry when it comes to monster truck racing, like in Mudded Monster. 'Isabella Garcia Shapiro' Isabella, along with Phineas, Ferb & Candace likes Ivan very much and thinks of him as a brother. Ivan also likes Isabella, and thinks of her as a little sister he wished to have. 'Jeremy Johnson' Ivan likes Jeremy very much, as they both have musical interests. He wanted to join Jeremy's band to become a bass guitarist, but once he found out that Jeremy's band is full, he started his own new wave/synthpop band to compete with Jeremy, Heavenboy. 'Coltrane' Ivan & Coltrane are on friendly terms, and are consideres frenemies, since both Coltrane & Ivan have a crush on Stacy, although, as Coltrane lives a few miles away from Danville, that isn't such a huge problem. 'Stacy Hirano' Stacy is Ivan's crush & love interest. Ivan loves Stacy as much as Isabella loves Phineas. Ivan always buys Stacy what she wants, whether's it's shoes, new clothes, or something nice. He always protects her from danger and is willed to do anything for her. 'Suzy Johnson' Ivan himself doesn't get along with Suzy, as he's scared of her, much like Candace. Trivia *Ivan doesn't really like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as he personally prefers Transformers. Category:Men Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:O.W.C.A.: Classified Category:OWCA Category:Russian Characters Category:The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb Characters